Two Times Two
by Screwy
Summary: AU based on S3 ep Dopplegangland. Willow is sick of the responsiblity, so when her own alternate vampire self comes to town and offers her to be bad...Willow takes it. Will Sunnydale handle two Vampire Willow's or will it crumble to the ground? RR!
1. Chapter One

**Two Times Two**

**Disclaimer:** These characters aren't mine. They belong to Joss Whedon.

**Distribution:** Sure, take it. Just email the URL afterwards please!

**Summary:** What if on the episode Dopplegangland Willow chooses to be bad? She does and chaos ensues.

- - - - -

I laughed softly as I heard my former self walk into the Library, unaware of what will happen to her. This world was insane, Puppy wasn't in his cage like he should be, my mate and sire Xander is all humany, the Master is dead, Buffy is here and oh my god, Larry is gay!

'I cannot believe how horrible I look in that pink, fluffy, cuddly jumper and that long skirt…how cute…how disgusting!' I felt a deep disappointment in my former self; she's let those Scooby Gang take her for granted, walk all over her and mistreat her. If only they knew how powerful I have become, how powerful she would become if she got the kiss of eternal life…they would grovel in sorrow and beg for forgiveness for how they have treated her. Ah well, we still have time…

From behind, I watched my former self reach over the counter, poor thing can't get to the gun she hopes to use on me. I softly walked up to her as she decided to walk around; I grabbed her and turned her around, clamping my hand on her mouth.

"Alone at last." I said, smirking softly. I looked up and down and nearly shuddered, in that outfit she just radiated love and sweetness and cutesiness…it was horrible! "Well look at me." I remarked, my voice dripping with distain. "I'm all fuzzy." She looked scared and extremely confused; then again seeing myself all human and pulsy was no picnic for me either.

"What do I want with you?" I raised my eyebrow and quirked a smile, showing my amusement at her slip. "Uh…" She caught herself and blushed slightly.

"Your sweet little school friend Anya said you brought me here, she said you could get me back to my world." I played with her jumper and the back of her neck.

"Oh." Then realisation dawned on her face. "Oh! Ooops!" I chuckled; I have to say I am quite amusing to watch.

"But I don't know…" I carried on, "I kinda like the idea of the two of us," I caressed her shoulders, a smile playing about my lips, I hoped she got my drift, "we could be quite a team…if you came around to my way of thinking." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at her. This was fun.

"Would that mean we would have to snuggle?" She asked, uncertainty clouding her face. I could feel the want in her, running through her veins. Our veins. I knew she wanted to change, to break free but it was that pesky soul that was stopping her from doing so. I moved behind her and brushed her hair from her neck, she was trembling slightly.

"What do you say?" I gave her neck a long lengthy lick up, she shuddered in disgust and arousal, I could smell her desire, and it hit my nose like a wave of perfume. "Wanna be bad?" I asked innocently. There was a moments hesitation and then she turned her face to mine, eyes blazing with passion and said a single soft word;

"Yes."

tbc...


	2. Chapter Two

- - - - -

I clapped my hands with joy and sensuously put my lips on her neck; kissing the warm skin before gently plunging my fangs in, making sure I didn't hurt her. The taste was ecstasy! It was like fire, burning me alive, it tasted of hazel, cinnamon, something sweet with a bit of spice and something distinctly unique. It filled me up yet left me wanting more. No wonder Xander always like biting her during the 'games' they played where they rode each other like ponies. It is odd though; my first childe is myself, hard to wrap your head round it really. Sure, I had made fledglings and minions but I never found someone I wanted to be my childe, my family. I drank more of her intoxicating blood; I could hear her heart beat get slower and slower as I did.

When I heard her heart beat get agonizingly slow, I carefully turned her head, used my fingernail and slit my wrist. Slowly, the purple-red coloured blood dripped on her mouth. Her eyes fluttered back open and she clamped her mouth on my cut, sucking away eagerly like a half starved leech finally getting a whiff of nourishment. I could feel myself draining away, as soon as I was sure she had enough I snatched away my hand and watched it slowly heal. I was so weak I could barely get up!

Growling with determination: I started to Willow's house, semi-dragging Willow and myself over there. I knew her parents were away on a business conference and so we would have the whole house to ourselves, the new Headquarters where I can start showing Sunnydale who the Master is around here, well Mistress anyway. Smiling dreamily, I thought of Angel…my Puppy. I heard from Anya that he lost his soul in this world, that he was incredibly ruthless and sadistic. Pure evil…in tight leather trousers, could he be anymore perfect?

I finally got to our house; it was just like I remembered it, cosy…sweet…empty. I also remembered the amount of torture I inflicted on my late parents when I finally got back, 3 months after I was changed. For the first couple of weeks I covered them in paper cuts, dabbed vinegar, lemon juice and rubbed in some salt now and again, the amount of agony they were in was music to my ears.

My father, the weakling…he was passed out after the first two weeks, my mum was stronger and survived three before finally passing out. Then, after I was tired of hearing them screaming and pleading and crying for the pain to stop, I threw them to my minions to be feasted on. There was no way I was going to change them! Ew, just imagine a pair of Vampire Parents on the loose. Gross.

Staggering to the door, I rummaged around in Willow's pockets, found her set of keys, yanked Willow inside and dropped her onto the couch. I was too weak to do anything else and I needed blood, fast. Smirking, I picked up the phone and dialled a once well known number,

"Hello, Pizza Palace at your service." A young boy's voice chirped the usual greeting. I cringed, how could they be so perky? It was 11pm!

"Hi, yes I would like a vegetarian pizza with extra mushrooms and peppers." I purred into the phone, smiling when I heard his flushed reply.

"Uhh…yes…ahem …okay. Your address please?"

"320 Singly Lane."

"Okay Miss…"

"Rosenburg, Willow Rosenburg. Call me Willow, please. ."

"Okay Mi-uh…Willow your pizza is on the way."

"Thank you so very much." I murmured. Quietly, I tiptoed back in to the living room and watched Willow transform into a creature of the night. I could see the changes happen right before my eyes, her skin got smoother, paler, beautiful against her now fiery red hair. Her lips got fuller, redder definitely poutier. I saw glimpses of white smooth fangs and then the true face of a vampire appeared on her face. I was enthralled, so this is what I looked like as both vampire and human being. I knew I was sexy from the reactions of other people but I never realised how gorgeous and beautiful I was without my true face. It was incredible.

"Ding dong ding dong." Yay food was here! Finally! Smartening myself up a bit I walked to the door and opened it, it revealed a shy young pizza boy about 18 years old.

"Oh Thankyou, come in, I just need to find my purse." Unknowingly the daft pizza boy stepped in and that sealed his fate. "I am so hungry!" I said from behind him," maybe you can be the dessert to go with my meal." Before he could react, I savagely bit into him getting stronger with every drop, and then I dumped his lifeless body to the floor. "Or…at least the appetiser." A loud moan came from the living room and I rushed in, Willow was awake and ravenous.

"Sire? Hungry now. Want to play." I smiled as I saw the mirror version of myself pout childishly.

"Willow, I have to get a few things straight with you, tell you a few rules." Willow huffed and threw herself down on her couch.

"Fine go ahead, but then we can play right?"

"Yes then we can play. First rule, I am your Sire which means you belong to me and only me, the only other person you could belong to is your Mate but I will go into that another time. Second rule, to avoid confusion I will go by Red and only Red and you can go by Willow. It makes Eternity simpler that way. Now, lets go hunt. The night is young and so are we, forever." Willow grinned and headed out to the door, then stopped suddenly, her face full of confusion.

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Willow child, now listen to me...I've been in this world for a short time and I am already sick of it. I miss my old world. It was filled with such blood and the melodic sounds of screaming._ We_ should turn this world into what once was mine, I want my Xander back, and Puppy…" Willow smiled at the idea. 'And Oz!' She thought to herself.

"So where should we start first?" Willow asked, eager to create a plan of action to bring down her former group. It wasn't so much as bringing them down as wanting them to join in with her.

"Okay so we should go to the Bronze, and find your little friends. We'll start with Xander first. He can be your first meal, the first meal is always the most important….its the one you will always remember. You will drain him and I will give him my blood. We will have him by our side again."

tbc....


	3. Chapter Three

- - - - - -

The night seemed more alive to Willow than it ever had been. She _felt _more alive now than she had ever felt before. The seductive dark surrounded her and wrapped her up in a comfort of blackness. Slowly, she prowled through the street with her Sire, watching with her new vampire eyes all of the incredible sights of the night. Every sound seemed louder and clearer, gone was the awkwardness she had felt in her own skin when she was mortal. She now felt like silk, slipping in and out of the shadows, studying her prey.

The thought was odd. These humans, she used to be one of them, so scared and insecure….scuttling from place to place…afraid of the monsters in the night. Though now, she _was_ one of these monsters and she realised they weren't monsters at all. They were connected. They were Meant To Be. Not like humans, humans were the real monsters. Things with souls that killed and raped and abused with no regret at all. They feed off the world, consuming all things in their path…like parasites, a virus with shoes. The stars shone above her like silver orbs and the smell of sweat and sex caught her attention.

She realised that they were nearing close to the Bronze. Fortunately she hadn't gotten new clothes yet….no matter how fuzzy she looked, it was better than dead…well…err…ash if her friends saw her and realised what she had become. Red was behind her, lurking from shadow to shadow just in case any Slayerettes came out and saw her. The hunger was immense. Blood was everywhere, she could smell it so strongly….it took all she had to stop herself from just grabbing the next warm, fresh human that crossed her path..

The vampires that were lurking nearby could easily spot who was at top of the food chain now. They scuttled around Red, eager to please her. Willow marvelled at everyone while she trailed along after her Sire. She knew she would get food eventually so she tried not to let the hunger bother her. She could tell that Red was already impressed with her endurance.

They slowly entered The Bronze, Red dissipated from her side so her cover wouldn't get blown. Luckily Oz wasn't there tonight, nor Angel. Both would have easily smelled her out as vampire. They had spotted her! 'Okay, here goes…' Willow plastered a bright smile on her face as she walked towards her first meal.

"Hey guys!" She said, it was easy slipping back into the old Willow and her mannerisms.

"Hey Will." Xander smiled.

"So did you get that other me? I…I…got stuck in the cage." Willow said, looking down as if she was deeply embarrassed.

"Aw man poor you. How embarrassing. I thought you were meant to be the smart one of the group?" Xander clapped her on the back. "No, we haven't seen sight of her yet, it's almost like she knew we were coming. Her and her flunkies just up and left."

"Weird." Will said, trying to hide a smile. "Xander, I think I left one of my school books at your house, could I come with you home tonight and quickly get it?"

"Yeah sure, I don't mind." Xander said. Willow grinned, their plan was working well so far.

tbc....


	4. Chapter Four

Red smirked as she watched the Slayer and her own human Xander fall for Willow's convincing act. She was_ magnificent,_ never once slipping out of the old Willow Routine!

Sitting hidden by others at the bar, she ordered a Bloody Mary as she waited to make her move. She knew that to capture Puppy she would have to trick him and to meet the ruthless Angelus, of whose tales had captured her dead heart; she would have to give Puppy a moment of complete happiness. The happiness thing was now out of the question as neither she nor Willow was alive anymore; he would know instantly and see the trick. Drugs would be too short lived, so magick would have to do. Research is needed, a spell to steal someones soul. There had to be one, there normally are of that variety.

Suddenly she realised someone's eyes were on her, looking around she saw a pair of blazing blue eyes which belonged to a tall thin vampire, with high cheekbones and silver hair. He seemed to recognise her, and was motioning her to him. Glancing back at her childe, who was effortlessly manipulating the Slayer and the boy, she decided to follow the strange vampire and find out what he knew. He could be either a threat to their plan, or a great help.

"So Red's a bloodsucker now then? Does the lapdog know luv?" He mumbled into her ear, his British accent thickening with lust as he looked Red's leather outfit up and down with a raised eyebrow."

"You have a problem with that?" Red smirked, playing coy as she tried to figure out how he knew her childe.

"Nah, you know 'ol Spike, always good for some devilishly naughty action against the pathetic gang of bloody Scoobies." Red guessed the "Scoobies" in this world were the White Hats of her own. Spike was his name, it sounded vaguely familiar but she needed to know more, and fast, as Willow was about to leave with Xander.

"Well maybe you can help, if you're a good boy." Red purred into Spike's ear.

"I always rise to the occasion luv." Spike grinned, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Good, come to my house in an hour. We'll talk then." Red dragged her nails down his back, and then stole through the shadows into the open night.

"Wow…what a woman!" Spike laughed and sat down to search for his prey that evening.

Red could see Willow and Xander ahead of her, talking and laughing…reminiscing…Xander was utterly unaware of the trap he was falling into. They soon reached Xander's home, the lights were turned on but no-one was home. Red heard Xander say that they must still be up his grandmothers. Perfect. There was noise in the kitchen as Xander was fixing a drink. Red caught Willows eye in the doorway and Willow nodded eagerly - knowing what she must do. As quiet as sin, Willow stalked up behind Xander as he washed a glass.

"Boy am I thirsty!" She purred into his ear, and before he could react, Willow darted at his neck - her fangs gleaming in the light and pierced the soft jugular. She made moans of bliss as she felt the heady red nectar sweep down her throat, making her stronger, revitalising her. Yes this is what she needed; blood was the power she craved. She drank until Red stopped her, and then fascinated, she watched as her counterpart ripped open a vein in her left wrist and fed it to the blood smeared body of her childhood friend. Eventually Red pulled back, terribly weak from creating two strong childe in one night, and sat on the floor.

Willow was amazed as she watched Xander's transformation. His skin smoothened out and became paler, his lips redder, and his hair thicker and darker. Within minutes he had become like her, a creature of the night. He slowly sat up, a predatory gleam on his face, and surveyed his surroundings.

"Lets get some more." He said, feeling the fangs and ridges appear on his face.

Willow laughed, and then looked over at her precious Sire who looked paler than usual. "Yes, and bring some back for Red, she's weak. Don't worry Red, I'll tell Xander our plan, and we will be very careful not to mess it up by being seen by the Slayer." Red nodded slowly, and shut her eyes once more, as she heard the giggles and laughter of her two childe leave the room.

Soon her plan would be fulfilled, and her family would reign over the Hellmouth, chaos would be streaming from every street and she would bathe in blood and fear. It would be glorious.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter Five

- - - - - -

"Do you know what would make this better baby?" Xander asked before grabbing his lifelong (and now undead-long) friend in for a passionate kiss.

"What would?" Willow asked, nipping and biting at his lip, drawing blood and licking it clean.

Xander groaned, if Willow didn't stop that he'd have to abandon their mission for food and take her right there in the park. "If Jesse was here with us. Damn my disgusting old humanity, making me stake him like that." The new vampire blood coursed through his veins and he slipped through the night with childlike glee, how could he even think being human was better than this?

"You're right. It would have been far better if all three of us were together." She smiled, scratching her nails down his back. "We three could have been feeding and mating for all eternity. Not even the Slayer would have been able to stand in our way."

"The Slayer." Xander growled. "**She** was the reason I killed him. My old self wanted nothing more than to please that _bitch_."

"Don't worry puppy, we will get our revenge on her. We will make her pay in blood for what she has done to our kind, for what she did to our friend." Willow purred, wrapping her arms around his waist.

There was a couple ahead of them, whispering sweet nothings of love in each others ears. "Heeere's dinner!" she growled into his ear. She could feel his hunger rise up, sure his first kill wasn't going to be anyone special, but she would be there with him to share this experience.

They slowly stalked up to the oblivious couple, Willow taking one side of the bench, Xander taking the other. The thrill of the hunt exploded inside of her, the adrenaline making her crazy with lust. They worked as a pack, closing in their prey. Xander was vaguely reminded of his times as a hyena, the power and the seductive darkness that spread through his limbs. This was nature. This was the food chain baby.

"Hi, excuse me. Have you got the time? You see my boyfriend and I here might be running late, we were meant to meet some friends at the restaurant to get a bite to eat." The rouse would have been more convincing if they weren't looking at the poor lovers like hungry animals, ready to pounce.

"Uhh…uhh..I don't think so. No I'm sorry. No watch here." The man stuttered. He knew something was wrong here; every human has it in them, their basic instincts of predator and prey. To fight or to flee.

Xander circled around them. "Aw that's too bad, but maybe we can just get something to eat here. A little snack." He growled, he could taste their fear and it was intoxicating. Before they could react, Willow and he moved as one, their true faces shifting before pouncing viciously, savaging their necks.

"Oh god, that's…that's amazing. Why haven't I been turned a long time ago?" He dropped the now lifeless body of the pretty blonde girl the man had been with. "Aw shucks, all gone. We better get some more. I always was a fast eater"

Willow lifted her head from the man's neck, her fangs dripping with blood. She smirked at his near orgasmic face. "Mm yeah, but first we need to get some take-out, our Sire is waiting and we don't want to displease her."

Xander wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh yeah baby, maybe she'll treat us if we bring her something good. Imagine a nice little three-way, with me and two of yourselves."

Willows eyes darkened to a forest green as she imagined the scene. Seductively, she moved towards him and licked his neck. "Yesss." She hissed, "so lets grab something now. Before the Slayer finds us. I don't want that bitch spoiling our plans. Before we made you, Red and I created great plans ahead for us. We're going to rule Sunnyhell and no-one will stand in our way."

They both laughed happily, when suddenly they felt a presence near them. It was a vampire and he was old.

"Well well, what 'ave we got 'ere now? I was just on my way to meet you." Spike leant against the tree near him and smirked. "Bloody hell Red, I see you didn't take any time in turning the twit over there. I guess with an eternal life you need some sort of entertainment." He winked, and lit up a cigarette.

"Meeting me? Ohh, you mean meeting Red?" Willow asked, swaying her hips as she walked closer to him. His power. It was so strong that it was tangible and she could feel it prickling against her skin. _I wonder what his blood would taste like._ Seductively potent she betted. And mating with him, well after a hundred years of experience…damn…it would be good. She purred as she ran her hands up his chest, feeling the lustful energy wash over her.

Spike stared at her, his eyes darkening as she scratched her nails down his chest. "What? You've gone as batty as Dru. Remember? The conversation we had earlier? In the Bronze?" As batty as she seemed to be, there was no mistaking it, in leather or not this little chit was definitely something alright.

Xander glared. He did not like the way Spike was staring at Willow, but he was barely turned, there was no way he could challenge him. "No, she means our Sire. Willow's doppelganger. That's who you spoke with. It's a long story."

"Oh right, whatever. Where's _she_ then?" Spike shrugged, it was hard to be surprised after living on the Hellmouth. He smirked, and stroked Willows hair, as she nibbled on his earlobe, it was driving the idiot boy crazy and he loved it. This was for every slander, every joke and every rude remark the human had made to him. Okay so he wasn't human now, but still...he couldn't resist. Even as a vampire he found him irritating.

"My house. She's weak though, created me and Will here on one night. We were just grabbing some food for her." Snarled Xander, his hands itching to pound the smirking blonde.

"Nah, leave it. I'll give 'er what she needs. Sounds like she had big plans for blood and mayhem, and I want in." Spike grinned as Xander lost control of his anger, his true demonic face replacing the gawky human boy he had once appeared.

Willow was tired of this masochistic posturing. She just wanted blood and sex and more blood. "Bored now." She purred and switched to Xander, drawing blood once more from his lip. "Mmm let Spikey join in on the fun. He will be a good addition to the family. He can help us with the Slayerbitch, he's killed a few before. Come on puppy, before I get cranky..."

Spike couldn't help grinning as he watched the little chit do her magic. Damn she was good.

"Fine, whatever, Lets get back before the Slayer finds us. Tomorrow Will, we're getting out of these clothes." He looked down in disgust at the slacks he wore and the fuzzy jumper she was wearing.

"Ooh yeah baby, though why wait until tomorrow?" Willow winked saucily at him and glanced over to Spike. "You coming? It's a party, there'll be cake." Spike half ran to her, unable to stop himself, and wrapped his arm around her free side. Willow was happy, sandwiched between two vamps, one loyal and one old, she felt invincible.

"You know luv, this could be a start of a beau'iful friendship." Spike grinned.

Tbc..

**Thank you everyone who have been so patient with me and this fic. I know I've been going terribly slowly, but I've been so caught up in my unfinished Roswell ones that I lost the spark for this. I think I've got it back now. I especially thank **_Spike'sRedQueen_ **for pushing me at the start, AND I thank **_Harry2 _**and **_Spikez-babe91_ **for reviewing EVERY chapter while they read. Very sweet of you. **

**I promise parts will come quicker this time!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Sorry it's been so long, have had A-Levels and death within my family and job hunting...but I'm getting back into the swing of it - so apologies if this chapter is a little rubbish, will update more soon. Thanks to all who haven't given up on me.  
**

- - - - - - -

If someone had seen them; two boys either side of one girl, laughing and smiling as they walked arm in arm, that someone would have no doubt smiled fondly over the scene. However, appearances can fatally deceiving. If this happy carefree crowd had spotted their observer, no-one would have smiled fondly over _that_ scene.

"Right, you get inside an' change, I'm gunna go an' grab someone for Red." Spike smiled, and stalked off to find more Sunnyhell nitwits to chew on.

Willow watched him leave; not understanding how Dru managed to spend so long beside him and then suddenly cast him aside. She remembered the mess Spike had been a few months ago, drunk, kidnapping her and Xander and crying into his bottle of whiskey. She was glad he had joined them; maybe they could give him another little family, just like what he had with Darla, Angelus and Dru. Spike didn't seem to do well alone.

Sighing, she stretched languidly and noticed as Xander's eyes followed every curve of her body. "Not now Xander, we have too much work to do. Let's get our Sire comfortable before Spike gets back and then we have to move headquarters, so pack whatever you want to keep."

They moved into the kitchen and saw their Sire was still there, unconscious on the tiled white floor. Xander picked her up and carried her downstairs to his room in the basement, where he laid her down on the bed and started to survey his old human life. There wasn't much to look at.

"Man, was I really this lame?" Xander picked up a box of Babylon 5 collective plates and set them back down.

"Lets take those, they could be useful." Willow said, while browsing Xander's old comics.

"I hate to break it to ya Wills but I don't think we're going to be eating off plates anymore."

"No silly, we can sell them. Cash is always a good thing, especially if we need new headquarters. Can't steal and pillage everything we want – not if we're trying to stay under Slutty the Vampire Layer's radar."

"Good idea. You were always the smart one."

"Yeah I know. Hey, I bet you have a chance with Buffy now that you're undead." Willow smirked coldly.

It's hard to imagine a cold hearted demon look completely agog but that was exactly how Xander looked. "Willow! That's disgusting! She's a Slayer! She's…like….ew…." Willow raised an eyebrow. "Okay…yeah…maybe I thought about it…would be fun to seduce that _bitch_ and then surprise her with a fist in her face."

"Bitter much?" Called Spike from the doorway, holding a gagged and bound teenage girl, who fearfully struggled as he walked down the stairs.

"Ooh goody, a new plaything!" Willow bent down and looked into the blonde teenagers terrified green eyes. "Dear, I love your perfume, what is that – Fear and Desperation? I think I've smelt that brand before. Very sweet."

Spike laughed and took the girl over to the bed where Red was resting. Carefully, he cut open the girls throat with his fangs and put her neck by Red's mouth. Red immediately opened her eyes and started to feed. A warm blush spread back into her face as she drained the girl's blood and once the body was dry, she carelessly flung the girl to the side.

"Mmm that was good, my compliments to the chef." Red laughed.

Willow walked over to the side of the bed, "Sire, we have decided to take on new headquarters. The Slayer knows this place, and my former home. Once we don't appear in school, she will know something is wrong."

"Very good my childe, we shall feed on a family and take their home. No smelly mausoleums for us. I wish to live in comfort."

Spike watched Red sit up gracefully, like a queen upon a throne, which is difficult to do when it's on a bed with Star Wars sheets. He had always imagined Willow as a glorious vampire and Red was the undead proof – sired by the Master himself, she commanded the room like a Warrior. Her red hair looked so much like flames, it begged him to run his fingers through it. But he'd dare not; he knew he would get burned. If Dru didn't want him, then this sensuous goddess wouldn't either.

Willow watched Spike stare at Red and felt sorry for him; he had been through so much with Dru that the poor demon had lost his confidence when it came to the matters of their non-beating hearts. Suddenly, as usual, a genius idea popped into her mind. Damn it was good to be so bad and so smart.

Willow rubbed Red's shoulders and nuzzled her neck. "Sire," she purred, "Xander and I won't be able to hunt for headquarters with you. The Slayer knows of your existence, but not that we've been turned too. It's best for us if Xander and I lay low. But if you go…with Spike to help you…then if the Slayer sees you two, she won't suspect."

"Mmm that is also a very good plan. I want to party. Spike, you wanna party with me?" Red raised her arms for Spike to lift her off the bed and then her mouth erupted into a wild carefree smile. "Come on stud, let's go house-hunting." Spike shot Willow an indiscernible look, while Red took him by the hand and led him out of the door.

Willow smiled to herself and watched Xander go through more of his things. The family was starting to come together. Red had Spike, and she had Xander….but why did she feel so reluctant about that? It had been the same when she was human with Oz, like a piece of her was somewhere else waiting for someone else. She had felt complete once, it was a very brief moment and she remembered none of the details, it was all too hazy to recall. She just remembered feeling whole for 5 minutes and had relished that feeling.

Although, being a creature of the night wasn't quite as she expected, yes she felt powerful and sexy and looked forward to the responsibility-free infinity of feeding and mating and having fun…but she still Thought about things, and Felt things. Was the literature all wrong? Were vampire's not soulless emotionless demons? Was that all just Watcher propaganda?

Willow hoped so; otherwise she was in big trouble.

- - - -


	7. Chapter Seven

**Authors Note:**

WellxWisher – Hey thanks for Feedbacking and wow thanks for the compliment, nice to know that I'm convincing someone lol :D Willow giving into vampyness was just a little "what if…" that I wanted to explore…

hewhoreaps – thanks :D I hope you like the new chapter

RabidReject - heya, thanks for fbing, im glad you're enjoying it!

**And thank you to all of those who have added me recently to your favourites or alert lists! It's lovely to know that others are reading too. Any criticisms or questions, please leave me a message, they're all welcome.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

But Giles I can't find them! This is bad…really bad…Willow's missing, Xander's disappeared, there's no sign of Vampire Willow….oh god, what if this is another prophecy thingy! About me! They're probably kidnapped as bait!" Buffy chewed her nails and paced endlessly back and forth the library floor.

"Yes…I know…something really um…_strange_ is happening here." Giles stuttered and nervously polished his glasses, all of Buffy's pacing was starting to give him a headache. In fact the whole situation was giving him a headache, it was days like these that made him long for retirement.

"Yes, yes I know you said that before, now go look up stuff! Are you sure there isn't some weird prophecy?" Buffy slumped down on a chair, tendrils of blonde fell around her face as she put her head in her hands.

Giles sighed. "I am certain. There is nothing in any text that refers to vampiric double of a Slayer's friend. I would remember that Buffy, as Slayer's don't usually _have_ friends."

"Well I was in the Bronze talking to Angel, wondering where all of the vampires had suddenly gone and last I looked, Xander was sat at the table and then I look again and poof he's gone!"

Giles raised an eyebrow, "Poof?" But the comment was left unanswered as Angel came bounding through the doors, the second time that evening, with a deeply troubled look on his face.

"Any news? Have you found Willow yet?"

Giles shook his head. "No, not yet."

"I asked around but no-one has heard where uh…Vampire Willow is now, the other vampires seem pretty scared of her. From what I heard, she's pretty vicious." Angel was almost impressed by such power the vampire Willow had exuded, he could never have imagined Willow so…sensual and…commanding and in so much leather…

Buffy's voice pulled Angel out of his rather explicit thoughts, "Angel, where's Oz?"

"Oh, he decided to walk around and try to find her scent. Though I don't know how much luck he'll have, it's a little confusing with another Willow out there, especially a vampire one. It's the same scent but has a slightly different smell to it. Does anyone know _why_ there are two of them yet?" Angel shifted nervously; thinking sexy thoughts about your girlfriend's dead best friend was not good.

The door opened slowly and in walked Anya, with a hand raised and what looked like a slightly sheepish expression on her face. "That could be where I come in."

Buffy raised her eyebrow and protectively stood in front of the group, "And you are…"

"I'm Anya. Or…well…Anyanka, I was a vengeance demon. I know your friend Cordelia."

"Cordelia? Well…I wouldn't say she's our-"

"Yes well whatever, I granted her a wish that you didn't ever come to Sunnydale. It was something about her blaming you for getting hurt because of some boy named Xander. So poof I granted it and an alternate universe was created. Willow and the boy Xander were vampires sired by the Master, you -" she nodded over to Angel, "were chained up and half crazy, and **you** -" she nodded then over to Giles, "shattered my damn necklace, broke the spell and made me human. Unless I could find some way of getting it back."

Giles frowned, "If the spell was broken, what does this have to do with our situation now?"

Anya nervously smiled, "Well that's where the unless part came in, I convinced Willow this morning to do a spell with me, it was only supposed to be a teensy temporal fold so I could get the necklace back…but it went wrong…and it brought the Vampire version of Willow back instead."

"Well at least there's some explanation." Angel sighed and sat down on a step. _That Willow had been sired by the Master? No wonder she'd seemed so…wow… the only woman I know in my 250 years that had been sired by the Master was Darla and she was extremely powerful...wait a minute...what did that girl mean when she said I was half-crazy?_ Angel shook his head; he had to focus if he wanted to save Willow…and maybe the irritating boy if he had to. Although there was still enough vampire in him to look the other way, if he happened to burst in on Other Willow using the kid for breakfast. To be fully honest with himself, since he'd returned from hell he hadn't quite felt like old guilty souled-up Ange - not crazy evil Ange either - just some measure of in-between. Not that Buffy would _ever_ know that.

Angel sighed once more and tuned back into the conversation.

"So it's not a weird prophecy, yay for me. But bad for Willow. Okay so what do we do now?"

Giles looked round the room, "Buffy, Angel, you two have to find Willow and Xander before the Other Willow does. She may want to make this world more like her old one, which includes turning them. Anya, you must get me that spell you used, there may be a way of sending Other Willow back to where she came from."

Buffy got up, armed herself with various stakes and walked swiftly out of the double doors, Angel following behind her. "We'd better check Willow's home. If I was a vampire Willow from an alternate world, it's probably one of the first places I'd go." Buffy paused and frowned; "Now that was an odd sentence to say."

A ghost of a smile played upon Angel's face, "It was an odd sentence to hear."

* * *

"So Red, what do your master plans involve, may I ask?" Spike sauntered through the night's cold air with one arm around the still-warm vixen.

"Well…I'm going to get my Puppy back, only I heard that there may be some bite in him afterall." Red laughed and looked at the houses they passed.

Spike wondered if maybe Red was more similar to Dru than he'd orginally thought, "Puppy? And who is that?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, you may know him as Angelus. In my world he was all sad about the Slayer not being there – so I chained him up and tortured him until he cried. But I heard, in this world, there had been a time when he wasn't such a cry-baby. When Puppy actually enjoyed to play." Red's face lightened up at the idea, it seemed so deliciously unlike the Puppy she'd known that she was itching to see it. Maybe this world could be fun afterall.

"Angelus?? How the bloody hell does he gets to all you women first?! You're from a different goddamn universe and he's still there - winning you over!" Spike boiled inside, he should have known, he should have never hoped that this might be the start of a new family for him; a family without the fucking almighty Poof swooping in and taking over.

"Oh look Spikey; you've gone all different colours…aren't you pretty. Don't you worry my sweet, I prefer them blonde." Red winked and lent in close, her lips brushed his softly…tantalisingly…the electric between them was so powerful, Spike swore he could feel his lips burning when hers fully swooped down and engulfed his between them. In fact, his whole body felt like it was burning; the fire was too great and his mind swam in blind panic. But just as it started to ignite and take him over, the fire abruptly vanished and only the previous cold night air remained.

Spike opened his eyes; Red was a few metres ahead, staring at a large house, half-hidden by the mountain above it. It was perfect. The mountain would give constant shade from the sun, and it was big enough to contain her family, or the size it would be once she was finished with her plans.

"It's perfect 'luv. Let's go back and grab Willow and the idiot boy to show them. We can clear the place out together and make it our own."

"Yes…and what a fine place it will be."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

* * *

Willow grinned, who knew Xander's mother used to be so wild?

At the far back of her closet there was a whole section of leather pants, skirts and corset tops. Like most women, she had obviously refused to part with the items. Instead, they were kept for the occasion when she woke up and was somehow 20 years younger and several pounds lighter. Willow whispered a relieved 'thank you' to the irrationality of women everywhere. She could quickly get out of the pink fuzzy clothes and into something tight, sexy and more appropriate for her sudden soulless status.

After a few moments of deliberation, she pulled out a leather mini-skirt, a sheer red and black corset and a pair of black strappy kitten heels. She put the rest away in a bag, along with any other shoes and jewellery she could find. Willow giggled. It was always good to accessorise.

She felt sexy and strong and powerful. "Damn," she said to the empty room as she glanced down at herself, "I'd fuck me." And with another small laugh she left the room in search of Xander.

Xander had finished packing everything he wanted to keep. It really wasn't much, a few collectables to be sold, his weapons, a leather jacket and a few nice shirts that he'd been given. The rest could all go to hell. It was too sad to see Spiderman sheets still on the bed, even though he had been dating the head cheerleader of the high school. Yeah, was no wonder he didn't get any further than second base.

His eyes flittered over to Willow as she walked down the stairs. Wow. She looked amazing. How could his human self have been so blind? Xander's eyes darkened as he watched her scantily clad body move around the room. He softly stalked behind her, ready to throw her down on the bed when he could suddenly smell something familiar...he scrunched up his face for a moment until finally the realisation dawned on him, "ugh Willow! You smell like my mom!"

Willow giggled and made a pouty face, her lips shaping themselves into a small heart. "Aw poor baby, does the smell of mommy kill the mood? Silly Xander." She whipped her head back around to the boxes and finished up the packing.

Secretly she was pleased. She didn't know what was going on but the moment after she turned Xander, she didn't feel as strongly about him as she used to. For years she had felt like it was Xander she belonged with but now that she was with him, she realised that all this time it was about someone else entirely. But the question was who? Shaking away her thoughts, she smiled as she heard Red and Spike walk down to the basement. Willow could see how captivated Spike was with Red and it was certainly a nice thing to see.

Red stood in the middle of the room and smiled down at the three of them. "Right my children, we have found a new headquarters, a nice hidden place where no white hats can find us. Once we've set up there, we will devise a plan to take over this silly little town and make it our own. If only you could know what an amazing place it could be, with chains, cages, blood and fear running wild in the streets." Willow and Xander smiled dreamily at the images. "And we _will_ pay that Slayer bitch back as well for killing my beloved Master in this universe. It ruins all my party plans."

The three cheered as torturous ides danced in their minds and then carried what little belongings they had into Spike's car outside.

* * *

Buffy looked down at the carnage in Willow's home. Her eyes filled with tears and the hand holding the stake was trembling badly. "Oh my god, Angel!" She moaned and sat down on the floor in shock. There was blood all over the hallway and the body of a young pizza boy was dumped to the side of the stairs. "What about Willow? Where is she? Do you think vamp Willow took her? She could be dead…or worse! This is all my fault!"

Angel surveyed the body and the scene, the smell of new death permeated the room. The blood looked terribly fresh and inviting, whoever had been here was very hungry. He swallowed slightly and tried to sense who had been there. It was so confusing, there was the smell of Willow everywhere, both dead and alive. He didn't think it would be good news. "It's not your fault Buffy; it's that vengeance demon that brought her here"

Buffy looked up his impassive face and sighed. "If…if the worst has happened, if Willow has been turned…do you think we could re-soul her? Like we did you?"

Angel frowned. For the years after the gypsies cursed him up until he had lost his soul again with Buffy, his soul had been a burden and a constant ache. The guilt was always there, anchored to his deeds. But since he had been re-souled, he hadn't felt the same. The pain and the suffering was no longer there, he didn't want to run around and rip people apart, but he didn't want to mope about and count his sins either. He felt…fine, which was what troubled him mostly. But the thought of Willow carrying the pain he'd felt for so long, that really bothered him.

"Buffy, I don't think that's a good idea. I know Willow wouldn't want that. You would be turning her into me. She doesn't deserve to suffer like that."

Buffy looked down sadly. "At least when it's my time to go, someone will be there to keep you company….but you're right," She lied, "Willow wouldn't want that." She gave Angel a shaky smile and resolved to speak to Giles about it. Willow did the spell before; Giles would have to read the translation.

Buffy started to move up the stairs, "I'm going to search up here. You look around and see if you can find anything to tell us where they went." She walked around Willow's room, afraid for her friend. Nothing had been touched, no clothes had been taken…was that a good or a bad thing? Nothing taken meant they didn't plan on holding her hostage. Then again, not all vampires are known for such thoughtfulness of their hostages.

Buffy rubbed her head and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked tired and haggard and a lot older than her 17 years. _I look like such a mess, no wonder Angel is losing interest_, she thought. She berated herself for thinking that, but since he had been released from Hell he seemed to be so much more distant that he'd ever been. _No wonder, genius, you kissed him, stabbed him in the gut and sent him to hell. He was there for hundreds of years. Of course he's distant._ Buffy nodded to herself, but the very idea that deep down he blamed her, maybe even hated her a little for that…it kept her up at nights.

"Buffy, you found anything?" Angel called up from the hall. Buffy jumped and walked down the stairs.

"No," she said quietly, "how about you?" Angel shook his head. "Well let's try Xander's house then. I'd imagine Red would want Xander to be turned; supposedly they were just as inseparable even as vampires." Angel nodded slightly but said nothing, so Buffy took Angel's hand and walked out of Willow's home, hoping against hope that they would all survive this.

* * *

  
Dark eyes flashed with murderous intent, as they watched Buffy hold hands with Angel and walk out into the night.

_Bitch! I'm going to get her._ _I am going to rip her apart. _

The figure smiled coldly.

_Soon it will be a-Slayer huntin' time..._

_Soon there will be blood..._

* * *

**Authors Note**:** There's more to come but I just wanted to get this down and out there first, after such a wait. **

Big Mak- My ever faithful feebacker, thanks for keeping me going :)

Luciun Weasley-Ogg - I'm glad you're enjoying it :D thanks for fbing

Stephycats7785 - In regards to mates and whos who...things will get very messy as time goes on lol

Buffy6490 - Wow pressure lol well hopefully i can live up to it. theres a few other Spike/Willow stories are that so amazing, theres one called Take Your Time by Carrie "." which will knock your socks off.

Pheonixfire979 - Wow thanks for the feedback :D

hewhoreaps - lol thanks for the review, and yes things could very much be worse as you will see.

WellxWisher - Hehe that really would...*rubs hands in glee* I know i feel sorry for spike sometimes but im glad you like their chemistry :D im glad there is chemistry lol hard to tell sometimes when you're writing it.

Harry2 - I would very much agree, sunnydale beware, who knows what dastardly things Red has in mind for angelus...well apart from me heheh


End file.
